A photonic integrated circuit can receive light from an off-chip light source. In some cases, the received light can have a polarization state that varies unpredictably over time. It is desirable to account for polarization of the received light in a manner that reduces the effect of the polarization variation.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Elements in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. The configurations shown in the drawings are merely examples, and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.